Facâri
Facâri Ċarshipaje /fakarɪ xarʃɪpajɛ/ (see Somoñi naming customs) is a woman from the nomadic Somoñi. Her name is from a corruption of fjiao acâri meaning 'she longs for a cold time' as she was born in a hot summer in a grassland to the south. The warmth of summer soaked into her heart as she was always a kind and giving soul. One instance of her kindness was when her family was passing through some forests in the west they came upon a half starved lost boy, from his speech, although they couldn't understand it they reckoned that he was a Lericnaté. Facâri fed the boy and gave him some clothes as his own were far too light for the local weather. Her family was traveling south and east around the central mountain range which lay not far from the Lelic homeland. They took the boy with him for part of their journey though they had to part ways when they passed south of the mountains. Facâri slipped him some more food and wished him luck on his journey home although he couldn't speak her language. Some time later when she matured into a woman her family set a camp nearby a Moicha town. She wandered through the cobbled streets and visited a fine clothes shop with cloths and silks of wonderful colours, in particular a beautiful green scarf which reminded her of the grassland she was born in. As much as she longed to have one she didn't have any money (as the Somoñi have no need for it) and so sighed in disappointment. Also in the shop was a young man who noticed Facâri's sadness and offered to buy it for her. Facâri was so grateful that she gave him a big hug and thanked him dearly (The Somoñi often trade with the Moicha and can speak the Moicha language quite well). They two got talking and wandered the town together, Facâri wondered curiously at the town for though the Moicha towns were hardly new to her the pale but bright colour of the cobbled roads and buildings always seemed odd to her nomadic self. She and the boy continued to speak to each other for the next few days and surely enough they began to fall for each other. But the butterflies in their bellies masked a sure truth. Facâri was a nomad and would soon have to leave with her family while the boy lived in a fast and grounded house, their time together was numbered. The inevitably of this fact didn't make that final day any easier. The boy offered to let Facâri stay with him, where she could live as a Moicha and buy fine imported clothes, but the nomad girl couldn't leave her family or her identity as a Somoñi. She was forced to break both their hearts as she uprooted camp and left for another place. That night brought a cold wind and pounding rain which was no big deal for the Somoñi, as Facâri by name herself 'longs for a cold time' though now she longed for the Moicha boy as she stroked her green scarf and he longed for her. He missed her so much that he decided to leave his home and follow her, he ran into the stormy night in an attempt to find her path, but this Moicha fool was no hardened nomad, he soon got lost and shouted Facâri's name but the cold drained his energy quickly, he sat down by a tree and felt himself nodding off as he felt a last spark of warmthness in his chest. He didn't know if he fell asleep or not but he does remember Facâri's voice as she shook him to awareness. She first chided the fool then hugged him tightly. Facâri gave her heavy fur coat to the boy and took him to her camp nearby where he was warmed by a fire and fed with hot and fresh meat. He and Facâri whispered to each other by the fireside where the boy said that he didn't want to live in a town without her but wanted to live on the road with her. Facâri was touched by his sincerity...and his foolishness. But fortunately for them her father agreed to let the boy travel with them. In time Facâri taught him how to speak Somi, showed him how to hunt, cook, and set up camp and one day married him. And even though her husband was Moicha turned Somoñi and her children were half Moicha, those towns still looked damn weird.